Metal impurities existing in a semiconductor thin film cause degradation of a breakdown voltage and crystal defects, and degrade characteristics of a semiconductor device. The metal impurities existing in the semiconductor thin film can be analyzed by using a vapor phase decomposition (VPD) method. However, improvements in such metal impurities analysis remain desired.